General Plastro
General Plastro is the leader of the Tan Republic and the primary antagonist of the Army Men series of video games on the 3DO. He seeks to take over the entire Plastic World with the Tan Army. History ''Army Men'' Plastro makes his first appearance at the beginning of the game where he is referred to as the "Tyrannical Tan Commander". Despite being the main antagonist, he only appears in this one cutscene, and his role is very minor. ''Army Men II'' Plastro is first seen sending his troops through a mysterious portal. Eventually, Plastro decides to head through the portal himself. However, as soon as Plastro walks into it, one of his subordinates, Major Mylar, blows up the portal and seizes control of the Tan Republic. Plastro reappears at the end of the game, observing Sarge from a distance and commenting on how he has something special for the next time they meet. ''Army Men: Toys In Space'' Plastro forges an alliance with the Space Aliens when they arrive on Earth to strengthen the Tans' military might. At the end of the game, after the Greens and Galactic Army crush the alien forces, Plastro is left with only a small number of troops and a tank under his command. ''Army Men: Sarge's Heroes'' General Plastro would return yet again as the main antagonist. Plastro established a base of operations called "Fort Plastro" in the Big World, and had the Tan Army kidnaps Vicki Grimm. To keep herself alive, Vicki apparently chooses to join Plastro. Plastro uses Vicki to lure Sergeant Hawk into a trap and capture him. However, Sarge eventually rescues the other members of Bravo Company, and Vicki betrays him. Plastro later confronted Sarge in a living room and the two fought. The fight ceased when Plastro was picked up by a dog, allowing Sarge to escape to the bathroom. Plastro tried to attack Sarge, but the Tan commander was grabbed the dog once again. With the portal destroyed, Plastro was left stuck in the Real World and eventually Plastrified due to spending too much time there. ''Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2'' In his absence, Field Marshal Tannenburg took control of the Tan Republic. Plastro was later saved and deplastrified by Bridgette Bleu, a spy from the Blue Nation. Plastro's first action was to recruit a contingent of Toy Robots as his elite troops. Plastro then launched an attack on the peace conference between the Greens and Tans where he captures Vicki Grimm. Plastro then turns on his ally, the Blue Nation, and launches an attack on them. Plastro also plastered Sarge with Bridgette's help and captured Bravo Company. However, Sarge was deplastered by a helicopter carrying the serum, turning the tide against Plastro and the Tans. Eventually, Plastro's forces were defeated and the general was forced to surrender. ''Army Men: Sarge's War'' Plastro attended a peace treaty signing in Greentown. However, the ceremony was interrupted when Lord Malice and his faction of Tans activated the bomb they planted there, presumably killing him. Trivia *General Plastro's name is derived from Fidel Castro, the notorious dictator of Cuba from 1959 to 2008. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoists Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased